Hybrids 2 (Cars 2)
Cast: *Mater - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Lightning McQueen - Sean Siqueiros *Finn McMissile - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Holley Shiftwell - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Francesco Bernoulli - Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Miles Axlerod - Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Professor Zundapp - King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Grem - Gupta (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Acer - Flynn (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Rod Redline - Tadashi (Big Hero 6) *Luigi - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Guido - Chuck (w/ Bomb) (The Angry Birds Movie) *Fillmore - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Sarge - Hank (Finding Dory) *Sally Carrera - Topsy Kangaroo (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Ramone - Surly (The Nut Job) *Flo - Andie (The Nut Job) *Sheriff - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Lizzie - Maid Marian (Robin Hood (1973) *Mack - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Agent Leland Turbo as Himself *Crabby as Himself *Combat Ship as Himself *Lemon Cars - Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie), Gutt, Squint, Raz, Silas, and Dobson (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Otis - Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins) *Mel Dorado - Professor Knight (Monsters University) *Francesco Bernoulli - Rat-in-a-Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Lewis Hamilton - Sulley (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Jeff Gorvette - Mike (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Darrel Cartrip - Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) *Brent Mustangburger - Brock Pearson (Monsters University) *David Hobbscap - Perch Perkins (Spongebob Squarepants) *WGP Racers - Ferdinand, Val, Guapo, Bones, Angus, Maqunia, Lupe, Una, Dos, Cuatro, and Bunny (Ferdinand) *Siddeley - Jeremy (Thomas and Friends) *Tomber - Moreno (Ferdinand) *Ivan - Big Boss (Rio 2) *Uncle Toplolino - Rafael (Rio 1 & 2) *Mama Topolino - Eva (Rio 1 & 2) *Mama Bernoulli - Mrs. Rat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Victor Hugo - Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! A VeggieTales Movie) *J. Curby Gremlin - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Tubbs Pacer - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Vladimir Trunkov - Trumper (Shaun the Sheep Movie) *The Queen - Queen Elizabeth II (Minions) *Minny - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Van - Jonthan (Hotel Transylvania) *Van and Minny's Son - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Mia and Tia - Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) Chapters: *Hybrids 2 Part 1 - Communique/Meet Mr Krabs/Escape *Hybrids 2 Part 2 - Radiator Springs *Hybrids 2 Part 3 - Flint Calls In *Hybrids 2 Part 4 - Travel Montage *Hybrids 2 Part 5 - Party *Hybrids 2 Part 6 - The Meet/Bathroom *Hybrids 2 Part 7 - Lemon's Lair *Hybrids 2 Part 8 - Japan Broadcast/First Lap *Hybrids 2 Part 9 - Flint's Date *Hybrids 2 Part 10 - Victory Lane/Sean's Angry with Flint *Hybrids 2 Part 11 - The Airport/Flint's Note *Hybrids 2 Part 12 - Agent Flint *Hybrids 2 Part 13 - Paris *Hybrids 2 Part 14 - Sam's Big Ideas *Hybrids 2 Part 15 - Rafael *Hybrids 2 Part 16 - Spy Train *Hybrids 2 Part 17 - Porto Corsa *Hybrids 2 Part 18 - Infiltrating the Casino *Hybrids 2 Part 19 - Lemon Heads *Hybrids 2 Part 20 - Flint Warns Sean/Flint's Flashback *Hybrids 2 Part 21 - Big Bentley *Hybrids 2 Part 22 - The Bomb *Hybrids 2 Part 23 - London Chase *Hybrids 2 Part 24 - Buckingham Palace *Hybrids 2 Part 25 - Knighting Ceremony/Epilouge *Hybrids 2 Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: *Cars 2 (2011) Clips From Movies and TV Show Used: *Spongebob Squarepants (Since 1999) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs (2009) *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 2 (2013) *3-2-1 Penguins (2000-2008) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nut Job 2 (2017) *Finding Dory (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Robin Hood (1973) *Bananas In Pyjamas (1992-2001) *Bananas In Pyjamas (2011-2013) *Thomas and Friends (Since 1984) *Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *Ferdinand (2017) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Veggietales: Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Man (2012) *Veggietales: In The House (2014-2016) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Shaun The Sheep Movie (2015) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! A Veggietales Movie (2008) *Monsters Vs. Aliens (2009) *Minions (2015) Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Cars 2 Movies Spoofs